The Fun House
by Fallen18xx
Summary: when people hear the word assylum the first word that pops into there head isnt sane. Rather insane which Ciel doesnt believe himself to be when he is admitted to Mathens Psych ward where he meets Sebastian and others..BUM BUM BUMMM!
1. Chapter 1

*** Sorry if this is pretty bad this is my first fanfic. I do have some experience with the psych ward being so please don't be to offended or anything if I call it a funny farm or other ridiculous things. Some info about me I was admitted last December so ya it wasn't exactly one of the best Christmas of my sixteen years but it wasn't bad we got chocolate :D (chews on 10 pound Hershey Bar) This is a little different than most psych wards I guess because *SPOILER ALERT* most doctors probably wouldn't lie to you about a shot your getting ...well hopefully yours doesn't ... **END SPOILER***** Ciels 17 in this story btw ;)

When people think of psychiatric hospital the fist thing that comes to mind wouldn't exactly be sane, would it? In fact the word people most often associate it with is insane, either that or a load of fun names come to mind such as funny farm, loony bin, madhouse, booby hatch and further on. People usually think that anyone stuck in a insane asylum/psychiatric hospital or whatever is most likely wearing a straight jacket all day and staring at fluffy yellow walls for fun majority of the time because that's all they can do or at least that's what went through my mind when the doctor looked up over his desk and said "I'm sorry Mr. Phantomhive, it looks as if were going to have to transfer you over to Mathens psychiatric Hospital.' That and I'm also guilty of thinking 'holly shit I want to strangle this man.'

But I knew that strangling someone would defiantly end up me in a room with iron bars instead of one that was fluffy so I sat on the giant leather couch defiant as I watched the doctor shuffle through the superfluous stacks of paper on his desk.

"excuse me sir" I said shockingly in a calm voice "I see no reason why I would have to be admitted to a mental insti-" the doctor cut the blue eyed young man before he could finish his sentence. Sighing while removing his glasses he said "its not a mental institution Ciel, it's a psychiatric hospital and you may not see a reason on being admitted but honestly judging by what your father and others have told me I feel this decision is the wisest to do in your situation." he nodded.

Ciel balled his fist in anger as he silently watched the doctor pick up the phone and dial the number to the hospital to notify the staff of his arrival. After the short conversation the doctor continued to look through the files splayed out over his desk. "Now, it says here." he pointed at the unreadable paper in front of his nose. "That you suffer from frequent panic attacks, that true?" he asked looking up to confirm what was said.

Ciel rubbed his forearm while he nervously looked toward the door behind the doctors desk wanting more than anything to run out it and away from this place.

"Occasionally yea but I hardly see why that matters here?" Ciel asked suspicious.

The doctor chuckled which didn't reassure Ciel in the least "Well it would help us to help you that's for sure." he said while walking over to a cabinet across the room

"Now ceil your father asked me to give you a little shot to make you a little more relaxed is that okay?" Ciel looked at the man as if he had three heads before he nervously said "I don't really like needles, I rather you didn't."

The doctor walked closer to ceil and sat on the couch next to him. "Ciel it's going to be fine we all want to help you get better, okay?" the doctor said with a small smile.

'but I'm not sick' Ciel thought

"And this will only hurt for a second it's only going to make you feel calmer, we don't want you to have any panic attacks when you get to the hospital right?" Ciel looked at the syringe nervously.

Holding his arms across his body to make his trembling a little less noticeable before giving up with a tired huff. "well I suppose I don't really have a choice anyway, do I?" Ciel said coldly while pulling up his sleeve to give the doctor his arm. The doctor gave a sad smile. " Ciel I'm going to need you to stand up and turn around." Ceil sighed and turned around unwillingly.

'well this is weird.' Ceil thought why do I have to stand backw-' ceil felt a sharp jab on his lower backside. "OW! Holly shit what the hell?" Ciel yelled as he whipped around angrily. Holding his backside in pain as he winced. "Sorry." was all the doctor said not sounding it in the least walking over to the trash can to toss out the syringe.

'Sorry my ass!' Ciel mentally yelled glaring at the doctor before standing up and heading towards the door. "Whoa where are you going?" the doctor held out his arm catching Ciel as he stumbled aimlessly toward the door.

"We need to go over a few more important things before you leave." the doctor said as he helped guide Ciel back to the sit on the couch. Ciel feeling kind of drowsy gave a tired yawn as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His body suddenly felt heavy and became harder to move instead of moving his arm without effort as he normally would he now struggled. It felt as if his arm was at least two hundred pounds.

Ciel stared at the doctor as best he could colors going in and out of focus in a Technicolor "That wasn't a normal shot." Ciel mumbled gently closing his eyes giving another yawn before opening them again "was it?" The doctor smiled sadly once again "No I'm sorry. " Ciel somehow managed to throw a angry glare at the doctor before he mumbled "sorry my ass" and then Ciel was surrounded in darkness.

When Ciel awoke the next morning from that horrible nightmare. He was expecting to wake up to his dog hoping up on his bed or to the smell of his mom making his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. What he wasn't expecting was to wake up in a room totally unfamiliar to him and have a weird ass blond kid in short shorts poking the side of his face.

Ciel slapped the hand away before quickly sitting up in the bed he was in. "Who the hell are you?" he asked shocked "oh well hi to you to." the blond kid said sarcastically rolling his eyes "And shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he said while plopping onto a bed adjacent to the one Ciel was on. "Honestly you figure the nurses would give you a heads up if your getting a new room mate." The blond complained to himself. "New room mate?" Ciel asked cautiously looking around at his surroundings.

"Uh yea." the blond looked at ceil as if he were mentally retarded before groaning "Oh please tell me your not one of those paranoid schizophrenics or something?" he jumped up quickly and skipped to the end of Ciels bed before turning to Ciel and speaking slowly " hellooo I'm Alois from outside space! I've been stalking you for years through a mini camera I have all over the world I transported you here and I can...read your mind...quick think rubber ducks!" Alois looked at Ciel as if expectantly for a certain response. All Ceil did was stare at him like he was some sort of of alien from outside space before moving away slightly.

"Um well okay I'm Ciel and what the hells the matter with you? Your weird." Alois pretended to look offended clutching his hand over his heart "I'm weird?" he asked with fake innocent eyes.

"Your weird!" Alois said accusingly as he poked ceils shoulder.

"Enlighten me but how exactly am I weird again?" Ciel scoffed rubbing his shoulder and believing Alois was crazier by the second. "Um Ciel hate to break it to you but this is a psychiatric ward were technically all 'weird' including you'" Alois said chuckling and rolling over facing Ciels shocked expression.

"And judging how you didn't scream and run out of the room like a lunatic I'm just going to take a lucky guess here and say that you not a paranoid schizophrenic huh?" Alois asked. Ciel shook his head still I'm shock by where he was.

Alois snapped his fingers and sat back up a thought coming to him "when did you get here anyway?" Ciel opened his mouth finally finding his voice "I don't know?" Alois leaned forward looking confused "you don't know?...Do you have like Alzheimer's I mean it's a rare but I heard kids can get it too." he mused to himself

Ciel rolled his eyes before he punched Alois shoulder hard causing him to fall off the end of the bed. "Ow!" Alois yelled "Oh. My. God. are you homicidal?" he called from the end of the bed. Ciel chucked his pillow at the end of the bed satisfied when he heard a thump. "No Alois as much as you annoy the shit out of me even though we just met luckily enough for you I'm not homicidal."

Ciel plopped back onto the bed and stared at the white ceiling and the light blue walls 'at least I'm not stuck in a fluffy room I guess' ceil thought to himself sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

*woo chapter two in a day I'm on a roll. Again this is my first fan fiction so it's still probably crap. That and I'm writing this on iPad notes then transferring it to my other computer so the grammar is most likely not the best it could be but thanks for being able to put up with it this far :)

Alois jumped off the floor pretending to wipe his forehead 'is this guy on drugs' Ciel wondered. "Hey I'm just making sure I don't want you to go all Sweeney Todd on my ass or anything." Alois said waving his hands in front of him in defense. A scary thought crossed Ceils mind "wait a minute, there's been homicidal people here before?" Ciel asked dreading the answer. Alois looked at Ciel seriously "Yea occasionally, where else would they go?... it's scary I got roomed up with one before." Alois said shaking his head as if to rid himself of the memory "But it all ended up okay I just had to throw a giant shit fit to switch rooms because that dude was defiantly going to kill me in my sleep."

Ciel rolled his eyes and didn't blame the blondes old room mate for wanting to shut him up. Alois sat back on his bed again not wanting to risk getting punched by Ciel again. Ciel sat and mauled this information over before an idea came to him "so you can switch rooms if...you just ask?" Ciel said hopefully. "well normally you could but since the rooms are all filled up looks as if your stuck with me unfortunately." Alois smirked aware of where the conversation was going "which trust me I'm not happy with either I much rather have the room to myself." Ciel ignored that statement as he felt a sharp pain and noticed his bandaged hand for the first time and staring at the wound in resentment.

Alois curious to why Ciel wasn't talking looked over at the blue eyes teen and noticed his eyes on the bandages "How did that happen?" he asked solemnly. Ciel didn't mean for it to happen...

******flashback

Ciel sat in the kitchen downstairs all ready for school. He wore black dress pants that where held up by a black belt and a white dress shirt that was open two buttons on the top and once on the bottom so you could see the rise and fall of his shoulder bones and a small portion of his toned lower stomach if he shifted his arms slightly upward. Around his necks was a blue tie that he attempted to tie loosely while walking down the stairs. His bluish grey hair fell perfectly in place above long black eyelashes. All over Ciel looked pretty decent for school.

After finishing his French toast he threw his dishes in the sink and raced up stairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and throw on his eye patch. When he reached his room Ciel realized he forgot to turn off the TV not having enough time Ciel made a bee line straight for his bathroom opening up the mirrored cabinet grabbing the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth vigorously as he listened to the TV in the other room it sounded like Law and Order he thought to himself. It sounded like kids playing? and then a older more mature voice came from the television 'hello, what's your name?'

Ciel shivered slightly and closed the door to his bathroom quickly with his foot. He stopped brushing his teeth kept his eyes closed tightly shut 'forget it Ciel you have school today remember? Just forget it...forget it.' Ciel spit out the toothpaste in the sink and braced his hands on the edge of it 'forget it Ciel everything's okay'. Suddenly everything wasn't okay Ciel yelped as a sharp stabbing pain flew across his forehead and suddenly he couldn't stop the memories from overflowing into reality.

'hello, well what's your name?" a deep voice asked a young boy around eight playing in a sandbox. The little boy smiled up at the looming man with bright innocent eyes "my named Ciel Phantomhive!" the boy said proudly. "I see Ciel is it?" the man repeated as if the name itself held all the answers to the world "Well Ciel you see my dog is a bit hurt and I was wondering if you could watch after him while I get help it won't take long" the man announced with an outstretched hand. A little suspicious of the man but wanting to help the poor puppy Ciel reached for the mans hand. 'forget it, forget it, forget it!'

Ciel slammed the cabinet shut and gasped as he saw 'that man' staring at him with expectant eyes and a outstretched hand. "NO!" Ciel yelled before he realized what he was doing it was to late Ciel pulled his fist back in anger and slammed it into the man and the mirror. Hand gushing blood onto the tiled floor Ciel fell and blacked out from blood loss and from the pain.

***end of flashback

Alois slowly waved his hand in front of Ciels face "Wakey Wakey Ciel". Ciel shook his head trying to get his thoughts back into order before sighing and looking the other way. Alois decided to drop it and shrugged but remembered something "oh what did you mean before when you said you don't remember coming here?" he asked confused. 'Geez this guy asks allot of questions' Ciel inwardly groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose "Listen just forget it what do we do here anyway?" he asked taking in the room around him.

There was two twin beds in each corner of the room the only comforter Ciel had was three layers of thin white linens while Alois on the other hand probably brought his own Ciel assumed looking at the more comfortable and obnoxious purple one placed on his bed. The two beds where separated by a wooden desk and chair and a different looking window above it, it was a normal slide up one with the lock in the middle but there was a metal frame and glass window blocking that part 'I guess fresh air isn't an option here?' Ciel thought bitterly. He looked toward the end of his bed where he noticed a wooden long dresser on the other side of the wall to store your cloths and a small nightstand at the foot of his bed that held a number of book all them unfamiliar to Ciel.

"Well since were up early we probably have to wait a few minutes for the nurses to call us down for our vitals that we do every morning, then we'll go downstairs and eat breakfast, come back up here and just do whatever we want really. I go to the lounge area usually that's where the TV is but you can also go to the library and we occasionally go downtown to see a movie, visit the zoo, eat lunch in the park that type of thing but only if were good." Alois took in Ciels outfit which was a pair of blue jeans that fit rather nicely and a light blue dress shirt that wasn't tucked in all the way "And your parents will probably drop off more cloths for you, since you can't really wear that thing." Alois gestured to all of Ciel "The whole time your here" he finished. Ciel immediately pulled his knees up toward his chest resting his chin on them and dazing at the floor.

Alois unaware went about the room to the dresser pulling out cloths "Oh! and there's four psychologists here by the way so your most likely going to get assigned to one of them. There's Claude he's my doctor." Alois said smiling slightly before looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling and counting off his fingers. "Then there's Agni he has a couple of patients I know, there's madam red, and then there's a new guy Sebastian but he hasn't been assigned any patients yet because he's new to this hospital."

Alois shut the dresser drawer and walked to the door before calling back Ciel "I'm just going to throw this on and then I'll give you a tour of the place and give you a heads up on who to avoid" the door shut with a click and Ciel finally had some peace and quite. He plopped back onto the bed and gave a tired sigh 'this should be deferent' he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deciding he didn't want to wait for the annoying blond to come back Ciel eased the door open quietly and peeked out into the long hallway. Judging by the way both halls turned eventually Ciel took a bet that the place was most likely the shape of a square or at least the hallways were. Deciding he didn't want to wait for Alois to to find him he shut the door quietly behind him and made his way down the long hall staring at the art work hung up along the walls some pictures were drawn with good skill. A couple of the drawings butterflies, some of flowers one a winter tree others more complicated looking as twist and twirls of colors collided in an interesting looking way that made you wonder. Ciel looked closer and noticed that some of the drawings had little notes of encouragement written on the bottom Ciel was guessing they where from friends but they read things like 'get better soon' and 'you can do it' while other drawings just looked like well..not exactly comprehendible not that Ciel was judging he himself wasn't one for art he had trouble doodling a simple stick figure and preferred music over drawing any day.  
>He continued his walk when he heard a small click from behind him that made him jump and spin around quickly. Ciel held his breathe and tried unsuccessfully to blend in with the wall as a young looking man appeared out of a room on the further side of the hallway. Standing in the doorway the man appeared to be wanting to finish up a conversation with whoever he was talking with because he was frequently nodding his head and slowly easing himself away from the door.<br>Deciding that it probably wasn't the best of ideas to be seen by himself, in the early hours, roaming the halls especially by what appeared to be a doctor Ciel decided he had two decisions. He could either make a dash for his room and risk getting seen by the doctor or go through the door that his back was to. The man finally waved to the unknown person in the room and turned in Ciels direction staring at a clipboard as he walked. Ciel mentally cursed himself and quickly pushed on the door behind him and shut it.  
>Ciel listened for the footsteps gently fade away before turning around to what he assumed was a music room judging by the way the chairs where arranged and how music note posters plastered all across the walls. What really caught Ciels eye was the aged grand piano in the front of the room. Ciel walked over to it cautiously before slowly lowering himself onto the bench as if afraid he would break giving a sigh of relief when it didn't he slowly placed a trembling hand onto the piano key feeling the dust that had collected on it's smooth surface. Ciel looked down at his hand with a sad blue eye as happy memories of an upbeat piano rang through his mind, memories of smiling loving people everywhere. Memories that were no more Ciel thought coldly slamming a finger onto a key that gave off a low noted throughout the room before getting up and sighing deciding it was probably time to head back to his new room.<p>

When Ciel returned to the room Alois shortly arrived afterward in his new change of cloths. "so you want to walk down and just get our vitals over and done with." Alois asked placing a brush and a few other products onto the dresser. Ciel figuring there was nothing else to do nodded following Alois out the door.  
>"okay so what you need to know about this place is it's pretty ancient its been here since the eighteen hundreds. Apparently it was an insane asylum before they remolded it in the nineteen hundreds into a psychiatric hospital so lucky us." alois and Ciel continued slowly walking down the hall. "There's five floors to this place, the fith floor is for the adults so don't be surprised if you here screaming above you at night that's just them." Alois explained all this as if this was just a small problem in his daily life. "the forth floor is us obviously and it's the adolescent floor, the third floor is where all the doctors offices are but we don't really go down there because they have offices on this floor too that ones basically where your parents go to check up on to see how your doing."Alois waved his hand in the air as if swatting at the annoying thought.<br>"the second floor is apparently unused and locked which is a bit creepy if you ask me." Alois said with a hop in his step "And of course finally there's the first floor which is the ER, security desk, gift shop that kind of deal. So that's the history of this joyous place." he finished sarcastically.  
>"The people here are all fairly decent for crazies. There's Soma he's delusional and thinks he's a prince so I would just go along with it if I where you." he said warningly " then there's Elizabeth and no one really knows why she's here because she always seems happy but I'm guessing she has a eating disorder since she always throws a fit at Agni when he tells her she has to eat. There's Lau he's an impulsive liar so don't believe anything he tells you. Finny he has PTSD apparently he was abused by relatives so just be careful with how you approach him." Ciel was bewildered with how Alois knew all this information before he said "PTSD?" Alois nodded "post traumatic stress disorder. The rest of the kids I would just avoid because there either homicidal, psychopaths or they just don't understand the meaning of personal space so if you want to end up with someone's hand down your pants by all means talk to them."<br>Ciel folded his arms over his torso and hoped Alois was just kidding. Alois stopped and smirked at Ciel before reaching up to stroke the blue eyed boys smooth face "well don't worry they only really like guys with dicks so I think you should be in the safe zone." A pink tinge covered his cheeks and Ciel slapped the unwanted hand away glaring at the blond "oh go fuck yourself Alois." Ciel blinked rapidly as if realizing who was in front of him before gasping "oh wait thats right you already do since nobody would want to touch your ugly ass with a fifty foot pole you poor thing." Ciel said mockingly patting Alois face none to gently " including me so don't touch my face again." Ciel said.  
>Alois just glared daggers at Ciel before he gave Ciel a small smirk and kicked Ciels feet out from underneath him. Falling to the ground with a with a light thump Ciel gave a shocked gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Alois smirked at his handy work and continued to walk over to ciel just as he was about to open his mouth a threatening voice came down the hall " that's enough Alois." a voice shouted.<br>Ciel sat up and rubbed the newly formed bump on the back of his head before glancing behind him to see that the source of the voice was the young looking doctor he dodged this morning. Alois figuring it was probably best to step away from Ciel did so "oh and what are you going to do about it Sebastian" Alois said mockingly. " I think you me and everyone else here is very well aware that this isn't the worst place you could end up Alois." Sebastian said in threatening tone finally reaching the two teens and helping Ciel off the ground and placing himself in front of the boy. Unaware of what the hell was really going on Ciel just watched them both in confusion. "Aw come on Sebby I was only playing with him" Alois whined. "I know how you like to play with people Alois. Now go get your vitals done while I go speak to Claude about how you've been acting lately." Sebastian said firmly.  
>Alois face immediately fell at the mention of Claudes name but he didn't say anything else sure to give Sebastian one last glare as he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway calling over his shoulder happily " see you latter Ciel." and then he was gone. Sebastian closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his long raven hair giving a tired sigh before turning around to face the younger male. His expression grew softer as he noticed how the boy was trembling " Ciel are you okay?" Sebastian asked wanting to place his hand on the boys shoulder but deciding it would most likely make the situation worse. When the boy didn't reply and just stared blankly ahead still trembling Sebastian cursed. Lowering himself slightly so he was at Ciels eye level Sebastian called out to the younger boy " Ciel it's alright, everything's okay look at me Ciel." Sebastian cooed.<br>In Ciels mind everything was not all right Ciel was tired so very tired he thought as he curled up in a small ball trying to keep himself warm from the cold draft that went through the dark empty room why couldn't they just leave him alone he wanted them to all leave him alone Ciel let out a small chocked sob. Rough hands, Pain, Dirty, Useless. All these thoughts flashed through Ciels mind. Ceasing the useless tears and gripping his knees tighter when he heard the door click open.  
>A small fraction of light hit the wall Ciel was snuggled against showing Ciels disheveled appearance. Ciel braced himself for what was going to happen before a voice called in the room "Im leaving." the door inched shut slowly before the voice whispered " I'll see you soon Ciel." before shutting. Alone in the room once again Ciel stared angrily at the unknown. He wouldn't give up he 'refused to let them make a fool out of him he would defiantly survive and make them pay was what Ciel told himself over and over again. But no matter how many times told himself this he still couldn't stop the nagging in the back of his mind that told him that he was just a small child all alone in a cold room with no one to help. What could he possibly do?<br>Ciel sat up when suddenly heard a voice from outside the door. He ran as best he could toward the door with weakened legs that wobbled slightly when he rested his ear against the cold metal door listening for the voice.  
>"Ciel are you alright look at me" Sebastian continued to call. Ciel was suddenly shocked back into reality and blinked up into worried red eyes. Sebastian stood back up when the boy nodded "sorry about that I dozed off" Ciel smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sebastian knowing better but not wanting to push the boy let it go "can you just come with me to my office real quick I want to discuss a few things with you it won't take long." he reassured the nervous looking boy. Ciel thinking it was most likely best to agree and also wanting to find out when he was leaving Mathens nodded following Sebastians lead. While walking around the conner of the hall Sebastian looked at Ciel giving him a slight smile "And just in case you didn't hear from Alois which I highly doubt my name is Sebastian." he introduced himself.<p>

A/N **finally a little bit of Sebastian. Just a heads up this story might possibly be changed to mature in the future if I can manage to write *ahem* "that" decently ;) but any who thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon!

***Also thanks for all the reviews guys. Including Mah I didn't consider what you said harsh at all. I do want to improve my writing skills so I appreciate any advice on how to make it better. Also as to the comment made before I honestly don't view my stay at a psych ward exactly a positive one to brag about to everyone yes. But I also don't view it as something so negative…..My view on it was that I was able to be strong enough to actually ask for help and not taking the easy route out J ….and who says I'm sane? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

*nothing really big happens in this chapter but I just wanted to put it up anyway. :)

Sebastian led him to the end of the next hallway when he turned and pulled out a pair of keys to unlock the door to a small brightly lit office. There was one black leather couch seated diagonally from a square desk and a matching chair was placed straight across from it. Ciel looked around and noticed there was a 'actual window' in his office which was a plus to the place and underneath it was a dresser that held a a handful of pictures of small kittens and cats. 'weirdo.' Ciel took a seat on the leather couch and sebastian took his behind the desk.

"So Ciel I'm your psychologist and I'm just going to ask you a couple of quick questions and then I'll be out of your hair in no time." Sebastian said looking through the files in the desk drawer. "Alright Ciel Phantomhive here we are." he pulled a a yellow folder and placed it on his desk. "So Ciel why are you here? You certainly don't seem like you should be in this type of place." Sebastian questioned with a curious look. Feeling uncomfortable under the doctors gaze Ciel suddenly became interested in little piece of lint stuck to his pants.

"Because I don't belong here. There's nothing that matter with me." Ciel repeated to what had to be the billionth doctor. Sebastian suddenly looked tired "Then please explain to me how you ended up here." Ciel bit his lip nervously wanting to leave again. As if reading his mind Sebastian looked at Ciel sadly "Ciel listen I promise you can leave here but you just need to help me finish a few simple questions first please? I want to help you." It had to be the billionth time a doctor had told Ciel they wanted to help but unlike the rest Sebastian actually sounded sincere about it. Finally making eye contact with the Sebastian Ciel nodded "I'll try I guess." Sebastian smiled "okay good. So like I was saying before why are you here?"

Ciel hated the question but attempted to answer as best he could "Because I have panic attacks." Ciel said lamely. "panic attacks..well alright do you know what usually brings them on? Or do you have a general idea?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked unsure before stating "usually people." Sebastian nodded content with the answers Ciel was giving him for now. "okay now any drug abuse alcohol abuse I should know about?" Ciel shook his head and Sebastian smiled again making Ciel feel oddly proud "good.""Is everything good at home? Parent wise any brothers or sisters in the picture?" Ciel nervously played with his hands before swallowing "no brothers or sisters and my parents are nice to me." Sebastian nodded and wrote something down that Ciel couldn't see.

"any thoughts of hurting yourself?" Sebastian asked seriously. "nope." Ciel answered. "okay. Well it looks as if that's all the questions for now." Sebastian said finishing up his last minute notes before reaching into his dresser drawer pulling out a stethoscope and a sphygmomanometer (a/n. It's the thing doctors use to check your blood pressure). "i'll see you again latter of course since we usually have sessions in the middle of the day for about an hour or two. And since the rest of the patients have already gotten there vitals done with so I'll do yours now and then show you around. sound alright?" Ciel nodded as Sebastian placed the stethoscope in his ears and sat on the couch next to Ciel. "Sorry if it's cold." Sebastian said leaning closer to Ciel to place the stethoscope under Ciels shirt.

Listening intently for the sound of Ciels heart beat. Sebastian's black framed hair fell gently on his face so he used his free hand to tuck some of the stray locks behind his ear. Ciel just stared nervously at Sebastian smooth hair. Wishing for this all to be over soon he was so close. Breathing softly through his nose and out his mouth like he did a numerous amount of times at regular checkups Ciel noted that Sebastian smelt pretty good. 'wait what?' Ciel blushed lightly at his train of thought.

'Well he does smell good it's not a lie. I mean it's not like it's weird for a guy to say that about another guy right? why am I getting so worked up about it? Ciel thought as Sebastian moved the stethoscope around "sorry I can't seem to find. Ah there it is! Seems a bit fast but it's strong and healthy." Sebastian pulled back taking out the stethoscope from his ears and placing it in the space next to him before quickly taking Ciels blood pressure and recording everything down. "alright everything seems pretty good to me. So let me take you to where everyone else is okay." Sebastian said getting up and holding the door for Ciel. Ciel got up and passed through the door following sebastian before remembering something "hey um Sebastian when do you think I could possibly go home?" Ciel asked looking slightly hopeful. Sebastian looked back "I'm sorry Ciel it could be a while. Just until we see that you improved enough then you can leave." Ciel huffed a little frustrated he couldnt leave sooner and continued to follow Sebastian. They walked past a wall that had windows looking into the cafeteria area where about twenty kids or so sat around eating bagels, toast, scrambled eggs and so on from plastic trays. Looking among the crowd of people Ciel spotted Alois sitting at a circle table with a small group of people judging by how one of the kids was wearing a crown on his head Ciel was taking a lucky guess saying it was soma, the blond hair girl wearing a frilly pink shirt he was guessing was Elizabeth since she was the only girl at the table, and then the other two must be Finny and Lau Ciel thought to himself. Alois seeing Ciel through the glass window said something to the table before hoping up to go meet Ciel. Before Alois made it into the hallway Sebastian looked slightly panicked and quickly turned to Ciel "Listen Ciel just...be careful with Alois.

"** appreciate all the reviews guys :) I'm uploading this chapter a little early. Sorry I know it's not really eventful yet but I'll try to get it going soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ciel was a little shocked by Sebastian's warning about Alois, I mean yes okay Ciel had to admit so far Alois had been nothing but a pain in the ass which made Ciel want to Slap him half the time and he was a...little different. Well okay scratch that the kid was plain weird. But despite the flaws that made up Alois, Ciel hadn't thought that he was considered so dangerous that someone had to warn him about just talking to the pissed about the event that happened earlier and not really wanting to talk with Alois because as much as he hated to admit it a small part of Ciel felt nervous whenever he came around. As the blond came nearer Ciel decided to ignore Alois.

Walking past him while glaring daggers in his general direction. Alois not baffled by this turned on his heel skipping behind Ciel. "oh come on Ciel don't be such a downer." he pouted before smiling and breaking into song "every party needs a pooper that's why we invited youuu to party po-"

"Alois no shouting in the hallways." a monotone voice came from down one of the rooms stopping both the teens. Alois huffed and turned around looking In the direction of the voice called down the hallway "I wasn't shouting Claude I was singing it's therapeutic and good for the soul!" Alois said obviously shouting. "gezz what's up your ass." he mumbled more towards the end. A man with brown hair and glasses whom Ciel assumed was Claude popped his head out one of the doorways."excuse me." he asked darkly.

Alois merely smiled at Claude with innocent eyes "oh nothing."Claude just stared at Alois before pushing up his glasses that shinned slightly when he turned to return to his office. Alois's smile fell before he whispered annoyed "whatever it is it's sideways." Ciel rolled his eyes toward the ceiling at Alois childish choice of words before remembering he was in the process of running away from a certain someone.

Ciel continued in the direction of the cafeteria before the blond caught up behind him. "hey wait up." no response as Ciel moved closer the cafeteria. "Ciel listen." Alois reached out a hand grabbing Ciels arm. But before he made contact Ciel rounded on him angrily slapping the hand away "Don't touch me!" he shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria noticing the scene through the window stopped eating to stare in the two teens direction. Some whispered to each other curious to who the new kid was while others laughed silently or cried rocked in their chairs at the sudden loudness.

Alois pulled his hands up in surrender "l got it no touching" before he put them at his sides and looked down at the floor. "listen I just wanted to talk to you because well." Alois gritted his teeth and made a twisted face as if he was in pain. Ciel was about to ask him if he was okay before the blond got out the words "I'm sorry" and heaved a huge sigh as if those two words took up all his effort for the day and he was ready to go to sleep "wow glad I got that over with" he mumbled to himself. while Ciel looked at Alois in shock for a second before continuing to walk away.

Everyone in the cafeteria once realizing a fight wasn't about to break out became interested in there food again and the room was once again filled with voice and chatter. Alois not giving up continued following behind Ciel as he grabbed a tray and walked toward the line of food trying to decide what to get as a older lady stood patiently behind the counter waiting for his order. Deciding everything else didn't look as appetizing as the pancakes he ordered two pancakes with syrup and scrambles eggs on the side. Becoming irritated at Alois Ciel turned to stare at the smiling blond

" Alois can you please tell me why the hell it is that you don't have any common sense to pick up on the fact that hate your guts?" Ciel spat. Alois looked thoughtfully at Ciel before really looking confused "you know I don't understand why they call it common sense..when it really isn't all that common? They should call it like rare sense since nobody uses it" he mused. Ciel looked at Alois as if he where the stupidest person on the planet for getting only that from what he just said. Alois smiled slightly at Ciels expression " listen I'm not saying that I like you either. Quite frankly you seem like a brat to me"Ciel looked slightly offended opening his mouth to retort before Alois waved his hand in front of Ciel to stop the reply "Its just, as much as I can't stand you either. We are room mates so we might as well get along a little bit." Alois looked like the mere thought of being nice to Ciel would make him sick and Ciel just looked appalled. "Alois are you attempting to be friends with me?"

Alois winced "ew hell no! Listen Ciel I don't have 'friends' for good reasons. So get this straight I only have two sorts of people in my life and that's enemy's and acquaintances." he said seriously "I was just implying it might be a better choice if we were acquaintances since I have to put up with your face every morning for a while." Alois rambled on. Ciel huffed doubting that anyone would want to be friends with Alois "listen I don't care. but I still think your a pain in the ass." Alois smirked before poking Ciels face lightly "and your still a Brat. Now follow me I'll introduce to everyone" Alois danced his way toward the table and out of the reach of Ciels fist.

Plopping down besides Elizabeth who was picking around at her fruit salad occasionally taking small bites. Everyone at the table looked up as Ciel sat in the empty chair next to Alois. "Everyone this is Ciel" Alois announced gesturing at Ciel before biting into his bagel. Ciel said hi quietly feeling a little nervous under the whole tables gaze. Everyone just smiled before they went around the table to introduce themselves "I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy." the girl next to Ciel nicely said.

The orange haired boy piped up "I'm Finny its nice to meet you" he said giving a nervous smile that twitched slightly.

The Indian kid stood up on his chair and nobody in the room seemed a bit moved by it."I'm addressed as prince soma. I hope you enjoy your stay and If you need anything while staying here feel free to ask my butler Agni." he stated fixing the plastic crown on his head before sitting down. Alois chuckled lightly under his breathe covering his mouth and pretending he was chocking on his bagel before clearing his voice.

"I'm Lau and I'm leaving this place tomorrow but hi" a guy slightly older looking said in calm voice.

"and of course you know me I'm Alois the heart and soul of Mathens." Alois said smirking slightly at Ciel.

Ciel just shook his head at the blond before picking up his plastic fork and popping a small piece of pancake in his mouth.

"so do we do like group therapy while where here?" Ciel said hating the thought of having to share any stories about himself to other people and thinking about it a lot since his arrival here. Alois, Lizzy, and Finny chuckled while Soma was to busy consumed in playing with his crown proudly and Lau just looked bored. "No we rarely do that it's more a one on one with your psychologist." Lizzy stated looking at Ciel. Alois smiled "yea we rarely do group. Although we do occasionally get together and go around to say what we want to improve for the future and yadayadayada ." Alois said as if the thought was truly ridiculous. Finny nodded before noticing Ciel picking up a piece of scrambled egg.

"I wouldn't eat that if I where you" he said quickly. Ciel lowered the fork with questioning before Alois explained for Finny "no one touches the eggs here because they're nasty as fuck. But feel free to taste it if you want." he challanged. Ciel wanting to live longer decided not to take his chances and put the fork down.

"But after this we usually have to go back to our rooms for room check." Lizzy explained and Alois groaned. "Room check?" Ciel asked confused. Lizzy nodded "yep! The nurses usually go around to make sure our rooms are in order."

Alois turned to Ciel "isn't it so exciting here!" he said sarcastically."room check galore this place is more exiting than a fun for all." Alois nodded before placing a hand on his chest "I swear to you if I had a choice to come here or to Disney world...I would personally pick here because Disney world doesn't have room checks. Can you believe it? Instead they have these people come in called maids that clean your shit for you so you don't have to do it. Sounds horrible I know." Alois said sadly.

"oh shut it Alois!" Lizzy snapped embarrassed as Finny laughed. Alois looked at Lizzy "hey I'm not judging what you like to do in your spare time." He said defensively. Tossing his bagel out in the garbage a few feet behind him.

A loud speaker suddenly came on thorough out the rooms and a women's voice called out "all patients return to your rooms for room check." and hung up. Alois did a ridiculous victory dance a little over rated for room checks and Ciel got up and threw away the deadly remains of egg before following the rest of the crowd back to there rooms.

*** sorry for not updating yesterday. But older sister went into labor saturday so ya I was pretty busy chilling in the hospital for a while. I dont know how I managed to but I stayed awake awake for 2 days in a row? o.o I mean I had like 10 cups of Coffee (guilty coffee adict here) to stay awake but still lol. Anyway everything went well and I'm now a aunt to a beautiful baby girl whos 6 pounds 13 ounces shes soooo cute! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as the reached the room Alois started going threw the desk drawer pulling out a box of colored pencils and tossing them on his unmade bed."um Alois prove me if I'm wrong but aren't we up supposed to clean during room check and not color?" Ciel asked slightly confused. "yea but it's also the time when your supposed to hide all the crap your not allowed to keep in your room " Alois stated lifting the mattress slightly up before placing the small box of pencils underneath it. "your not allowed to keep pencils in your room?" Ciel said looking perplexed while starting to make his bed. "it's a 'hazard' apparently." Alois said reaching over the bed to better tuck in the puffy purple bedspread. "how the hell are pencils a hazrd?" Ciel said sitting at the end of his made bed.

Alois turned to face Ciel with a skeptical look. "trust me its a psch ward there are ways" he stated in a way that made Ciel not want to know. "where allowed to draw but only during art hour which isn't every day...and I get kind of bored of just the lounge so sometimes I like to come back here and draw where it's quite." Alois explained sitting with his legs crossed and picking up a book pretending to read. Ciel pulled his legs into an Indian style position before nervously asking "hey Alois why are you are here?"

"why do you care?" Alois snapped from behind the book. "I don't I'm just curious." Ciel explained "even though your really weird you don't seem like your crazy. So I'm just trying to understand why your here?"

"curiosity killed the cat Ciel." Alois said coldly "and don't worry I can assure you I belong here just ask every nurse, psychologist, and doctor that has meet me." he said with a cold laugh. "and you say I don't look like I belong here but you certainly don't either. You just look like a normal brat that probably attends some smart ass school. But underneath all that demeanor your not a normal brat are you Ciel?"

Alois smirked at Ciel "no. that's why they placed you here. Don't ask stupid ass questions like that when you already know the answer. Which is that none of us here including you" Alois pointed at ciel "are considered either two things. safe or 'normal' in the eyes of society and that. Is why I'm here." Alois finished placing the book down.

Ciel just stared at his lap sadly knowing that what Alois said contained a certain amount of truth but not wanting to believe it. Alois sighed and touched his forehead with his hand "listen Ciel I know your curious but honestly. how would you like it if I asked you why you ended up here?" Ciel swallowed nervously and saw where Alois was coming from. " I would hate it." Ciel said truthfully.

"exactly so don't ask anyone else." Alois said smiling slightly. "now as much as I hate it be your usual smart ass self and don't act so damn depressed it's making me bored." Alois complained "oh shut up Alois I'm not here for your freaking entertainment I'll do whenever the hell I want." Ciel snapped. Alois smirked "yay he's back" he said sarcastically.

Someone knocked on the door to which Alois replied "don't come in I'm busy trying to hang myself!" the door flew open to a nurse who was breathing rapidly. "Hey MeyRin looking lovely as always today" Alois said in a bored tone.

"Alois Trancy I would appreciate it if every time I knocked on the door you weren't planning some form of suicide do it some other time!" MeyRin shouted

"yea yea yea whatever." Alois yawned looking over to Ciel " Ciel this is Meyrin she does room checks." he gestured toward the red headed nurse "MeyRin this is the brat and my room mate Ciel." he pointed over towards Ciel who threw him the middle finger when MeyRin wasn't looking.

MeyRin walked in saying hi to Ciel and then going about the the room rummaging through drawers and checking through the dresser for anything that would be a 'hazard' Ciel guessed. She looked around the room before her eyes fell on Alois "alright Mr. Trancy pockets" MeyRin said her hands on her hips. "what why!" Alois shouted. "you heard me now." she said impatiently. Alois got up from the bed and unwillingly emptied his pockets of a clothing pin and some gum. "thank you everything's all clear you can leave now" she said before leaving the room.

"why do you have a cloths pin?" Ciel asked seriously doubting Alois actually used them for his cloths. "well let's just say sometimes I get bored of this place" Alois said.

Ciel looked at Alois in disbelief "wait wait you le-mmfh?" Alois quickly put his hand over Ciel mouth "shh! Don't shout." Alois angrily whispered before Ciel bit his hand "ow!" Alois cursed at the small teeth marks on his hand rubbing them on his shorts.

"fine. But you leave? How?" ciel whispered. Alois smiled "who says I've left before?" he asked in incredulity. "oh shut it Alois I know you somehow left here before." Ciel said accusingly. Alois threw his hands up in surrender "hey I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with what your assuming. Now let's go to the lounge a little while before therapy because just hanging out here is boring." Alois said walking out to the hallway. Ciel sighed figuring he wouldn't get an answer any time soon followed Alois.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alois and Ciel walked down the hallway. Ciel pestered Alois a couple of times about the happenings before but didn't get any sort or response he was looking for. "seriously I dont see what the big deal is?" Ciel said frustrated. Alois just continued walking with a slight hop in his step "great then you'll understand that it's not a big deal that I dont tell you."

Ciel deciding he would try and get an answer out of Alois latter on followed Alois down into a small lounge area. There was a flat screen on the wall with movies galore surrounding it. A long wooden table sat in the middle of the room that held boxes of colorful crayons and markers. Coloring books where splayed out among the table and one kid sat at the table arranging papers into perfectly placed stacks. Boxes of board games such as apples to apples, life, monopoly and so on sat stacked in the corner and a air hockey table stood in the back of the room. Finny and Elizabeth sat on the couch closest to the TV watching a show.

They appeared to be talking about something when Alois hopped from behind the couch and surprising them both when he plopped in between them. Lizzy rolled her eyes and moved to the furthest part of the couch away from Alois while Finny griped his knees still in a shock. Alois just watched the TV intently with a bored expression."we'll I love live television updates about depressing shit going on around the world as much as the next guy but I'm not feeling in the mood for the news today." Alois snatched the remote from Elizabeth's hand quickly flipping through cartoons and soap operas until he reached Spongebob.

"Alois it's informing! Don't you ever wonder what goes on in the world." Elizabeth said angry. Alois just looked at her like she was crazy "not really. I'm stuck in here. Around the world doesn't imply to me so why should I give a shit?" Alois said bitterly.

"oh your so childish grow up and stop being so selfish. I watch it because I care about the family and want to know what's going on. I may not be able to face some things and me being stuck here may make me a little ignorant. But I certainly want to know if they're okay. What if there's a shooting nearby or a robber in town?" Lizzy said defensively.

Ciel not wanting to take any part in the war on the couch sat down on the one next to it trying to watch Spongebob. He used to watch it every morning before school while eating breakfast he'd seen this episode at least over a dozen times before. It was the opposite day one.

"why do you care?" Alois demanded.

"what do you mean why do I care?" Lizzy asked baffled where Alois was going with the conversation.

" I mean why do you care about people who obviously don't care about you." Alois said harshly. "my family does to care about me!" Lizzy shouted.

"oh yea they love you a lot don't they? That's why they put you here isn't it because they love you. Because they love you so so much Lizzy and want to help you" Alois mocked..."no that's not right is it? it's because they gave up on helping you." Alois stated flatly "they gave up on helping you so they sent you here so you could burden others with your silly little problems. You know Lizzy I've been here over six months and you arrived what? Last month and so far I haven't seen your parents visit you once. That's not love." Alois finished watching as tears silently fell from Lizzy face.

"leave her alone Alois!" Finny stated his voice shaking nervously. "yea Alois your acting like a asshole" Ciel chided.

Lizzy stood up with her fists trembling at her side "you know what Alois I don't care what you say because in then end you don't know what love is." Lizzy shook her head "your incapable of it. No one could love you." Lizzy said swallowing a sob

"the only man that loves you is your father! And we all know how much that is don't we Alois?" Lizzy shouted a couple a people stared confused before her eyes grew wide and she slapped her mouth tears falling faster than before. Alois just stared at her with a blank expression while Lizzy shook her head. "Alois I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it just slipped out!" Lizzy said trying to catch her breathe.

"no you did" Alois said stated coldly "and it's true my father does love me an awful lot isn't that right Lizzy" he said getting up and trudging out the room.

Lizzy just stared in shock tears still falling "I shouldn't have said that" she sobbed.

"Lizzy it's okay. It was his fault he started it." Finny said rubbing her back soothingly. Lizzy just sobbed louder "b-but I shouldn't h-have said that about his dad. I could've said anything but t-that" Lizzy whispered into her hands. Finny not knowing what else to do just continued rubbing her back and telling her that everything was okay.

Ciel just sat there in shock he didn't know what was going on but having a general idea and that idea made him feel sick to his stomach. Suddenly not wanting to be in the room anymore Ciel got up and left suddenly. Ciel had to admit he hated Alois since day one but he couldn't help but feel just a tiny pang sympathy for him after today. just a tiny bit.

Ciel stopped walking in the hallway taking in a deep shuddering breathe before sliding his back down against the wall holding his knees against his chest. He wanted to go home he didn't like it here. where you didn't have any rights to leave. Confined to one building for god knows how long why did his dad have to send him here? He thought bitterly staring up at the ceiling before letting out a tired sigh

"Ciel? Are you okay?" a concerned voice came from down the hall. Ciel looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw of course Sebastian walking swiftly towards him. Seriously the guys timing sucks and I'm always on the ground whenever I see him Ciel thought to himself. Putting on what only people close to Ciel would know was a fake smile Ciel stood up "yea I'm fine. I just got a little tired and wanted to rest is all." he said blushing slightly and mentally hit himself 'what kind of weirdo rests in the hallway? when there room is only a couple of feet away'.

Sebastian regarded Ciel through suspicious eyes. Glancing in the direction of Ciels room and back at Ciel. He was going to ask Ciel what was really going on but decided that the blue eyed teen didn't seem to want to talk about it so instead smiled slightly "well that's not so comfortable and you'll get dirty if you sit on the ground. Why don't you come to my office I have hot chocolate?" he offered. Ciel really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone at the moment but he realized that Sebastian was most likely just trying to be nice. Sighing and not being able to resist the offer of hot chocolate Ciel nodded following Sebastian to his brightly lit office and sinking into the couch he was on earlier.

Sebastian went around his desk where two steaming hot cups of Starbucks sat on a tray. Handing Ciel one over the desk "the cashier messed up the order" he explained "I'm not really one for liking sweet things but I figured you might and brought it anyway." he said blowing lightly on his cup of steaming coffee. Ciel nodded "well thanks for the hot chocolate." he said and Ciel was thankful he hadn't had sweets in days and Ciel was starting to feel withdrawals from his usually sugary appetite.

"no problem" Sebastian said leaning into his chair. Ciel looked around the room unsure to say before remembering earlier events "hey Sebastian about earlier why did you seem so keen on warning me about Alois" he questioned suspicious to why Alois was considered such a threat. Sebastian lowered his coffee "because I know Alois." he stated bluntly as if this answered Ciels question. "what do you mean you know Alois your new here?" Ciel asked confused. Sebastian nodded in agreement "I'm new here Ciel. That doesn't mean I haven't worked in other hospitals." Sebastian explained. "so Alois was what? Your patient before in another hospital?" Ciel asked astonished leaning forward in his seat.

Sebastian lowered his coffee and sighed "I unfortunately can't tell you anything regarding Alois since it's against confidentiality." Sebastian glanced at the door before saying grudgingly "but I need you to promise me to be careful when your around him." Ciel looked at Sebastian before feeling irritated and babied "I think I'm able to handle myself" Ciel spat out.

"I'm sure you can Ciel but I need you to promise me." Ciel took In Sebastians seriously concerned expression before sighing "whatever." Sebastian hardened his gaze "Ciel" he said firmly. "okay, okay fine I promise you happy now." Ciel quickly said. Gezz what's the big deal Ciel was seventeen he could handle himself. Content with Ciels answer Sebastian nodded "okay good, and I wanted to tell you before but it looks like your father dropped off some of your things in my office when I was gone" he said lifting up a blue duffle bad and handing it over to Ciel "it had a note on it explaining it was yours, its a shame I would've liked to met your father." he said regretful. Ciel "I would've too" Ciel smiled sadly placing the bag next to him.

Sebastian suddenly felt bad for making the teen upset wanting to change the subject he asked "so Ciel what do you like to do in your spare time?" it wasn't the best question a psychologist could ask but Sebastian was curious about Ciel. What he liked what he didn't he wanted to figure it out. He was eager to learn more about him that and usually most teens were most comfortable with answering simple question like this one. Ciel looked up thoughtfully "well I like to read an awful lot its sort of my way of escaping from reality" Ciel smiled thoughtfully "and I used to play piano but I dont anymore" Ciel stated. "why don't you play any more?" Sebastian asked curious. " I just. " was all Ciel managed to say before dazing out.

****flashback

Red why is it so red everywhere? it burns into everything blinding and scarring eating all the things that made Ciel happy swallowing it whole. making it disappear in front of his eyes and forever out of reach leaving Ciel alone to be surrounded in darkness. Tiny foot steps quickly pattered down the hall. He had to find them he had to warn them he thought to him self his small lungs wheezing his asthma not dealing well with the blaze. "mamma! Papa!" Ciel cried out coughing harshly. He had to find them he convinced himself he ran across the threshold passing by the walls licked with fire and a piano set ablaze creaking from the intense heat eventually cracking in half sending more debris into the air. Sprinting rushing he had to find them. He had to before the fire consumed them. "mama! Papa!" he screamed into the darkness. There was no response and Ciel remembered the blaring silence being so loud.

** end of flashback

Suddenly Sebastian was next to him on the couch "shh Ciel it's okay" Ciel was shocked when he felt warm hands stroke his hair softly the other rubbing small soothing circles on his back. Ciel continued shaking leaning into Sebastian's embrace not being able to help it. Gently reaching up with trembling hands he gripped the back of Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian tensed at the unexpected contact then relaxed again continuing to smooth the soft hair and holding him close. "it's okay Ciel" he said calmly. Sebastian stayed like this until Ciels trembling subsided and he let out a tired sigh. "you okay now?". Ciel nodded slowly "yea" he mumbled fatigued "I'm just really tired now" he said with a yawn. Sebastian looked apprehensive "Ciel how much does this happen? And since when?" he said worried about what caused the sudden panic attacks. He felt Ciels small shoulders shrug.

How is he so damn small? Sebastian thought to himself surely most seventeen year olds weren't this slim. He feels so little and vulnerable Sebastian thought selfishly wanting to shield him from all harm. Sebastian mentally shook his head no that isn't right I'm just his psychologist I'm obligated to help him yes but that doesn't make me some sort of superhero that protects him from everything...'but he's so small' Sebastian's thought process suddenly ceased when he heard light breathing.

Abashed he looked down to find a angelic Ciel leaning against him with lips parted open sound asleep. Sebastian touched his forehead with his hand. 'honestly falling asleep in front of someone you barely know' Sebastian thought 'able to handle himself? he should be more careful'' Sebastian fretted. Sighing he gently scooped up the teen cradling him against his chest Ciels head limply laying on Sebastian's shoulder as he made his way out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry my lovely fans I haven't been the best author to you guys. I just have allot going on right now with me. But no worries I wont leave you guys hanging I promise I wont drop this story. *pinkie promises* This chapter isn't the longest but I felt I had to post somthing for you guys. Hope you're all doing well. :) and I love reviews! the more the merrier.

Ciel stirred slowly as he heard a soft noise. Looking over with half lidded eyes he noticed Alois sitting upside down on the other side of the room the soft noise being the gentle thumps his purple laced sneakers against the hallow wall. Ciel sat up a little dazed."he lives" Alois said staring at the ceiling. "how the hell did I get here?" Ciel groaned rubbing his sleepy eyes and trying to regain his memories. "well Sebastian brought your lazy ass here to our room after you passed out in therapy or whatever. Which I really don't recommend doing since the-rapists don't get there name for nothing" Alois warned. "Sebastian brought me here?" Ciel said confused. "yea and its seems he wasn't informed about who your lovely roomy was...I swear if looks could kill" Alois shivered. Ciel just rolled his eyes doubting that Sebastian hated him that much.

I mean Ciel sure did but Sebastian was a therapist or a psychologist or whatever he was? isn't that against the rules of psychology to straight out show your patients you hate their guts. "by the way where is the bathroom?" Ciel stood up pointing to the door. Alois sighed before sitting up.

"here follow me. I wouldn't want Sebastian to kill me if his poor baby doll gets hurt." he mocked pinching Ciels cheek. Ciel swatted the hand away a slight blush covering his pale skin looking furious. "screw you! I don't need your help neither do I want it." Alois just rolled his eyes returning to his bed picking up a sketchbook on the dresser and reaching a hand under the mattress to pull out a couple of colored pencils.

"whatever but if your ass gets lost, eaten, beaten, raped or peeped on. Don't. Blame me" he said sketching what Ciel thought was a spider from where he was standing."whatever" Ciel muttered as he stormed out the wasn't exactly psychic but he sure as hell knew he had more of a chance getting into trouble if the annoying blond tagged along to start it."bathroom" Ciel muttered looking around hopefully. He continued walking down the long hallway for a bathroom when his head came into contact with a rather hard or firm object. Ciel stumbled back almost tripping on his on feet as his hand clenched his head when a firm pair of hands steadied him.'Seb-'"you know you should really watch where you're walking" a cynical voice stated. Slightly dazed by hearing a voice that wasn't Sebastian at all and even more confused that he wished it had been continued to look dazed as a faint tinge of pink covered his cheeks.'what's the matter with me' he thought slightly embarrassed by his own thought process. Ciel probably would've spent the whole day in a daze if the unknown voice didn't snap at him. "I expect that you answer your superiors when asked a question Phantomhive." Ciel looked up to see bright yellow eyes framed by ugly silver glasses. "I'm was it? I wasn't aware that you were considered my superior?" Ciel said sarcastically."don't forget your place while you continue to stay here" the 'superior' replied darkly."I've never forgotten it actually. Maybe you forgot but I believe I am your superior." Ciel said coldly before stalking off.'damn Claude and the stick up his ass if only he was a decent guy and not a total jerk I would be able to find out where this dreaded bathroom Is before my bladder practically explodes' he thought frustrated. As if by some mere chance of fate Ciel saw a blue sign labeled boys bathroom. "thank god" Ciel huffed as he dashed toward the place he so desperately needed to be.

After finally finishing what he had to do Ciel took a look around.

"_Of course there aren't any mirrors in here suppose that's a also a hazard in this damn place"_

Ciel quickly dried his hands before he noticed something rather odd.

*sexys point of view*

_Sebastian carefully went through the information he was given on his patient. Giving a Tired groan he leaned back in his leather swivel chair running a frustrated hand through silky black locks._

"_Nothing. Absolutely Nothing." pacing the carpeted floor. _

"_there no certified information on this kid. How am I supposed to help him sufficiently when I have to start all over from scratch? couldn't his damn doctors at least give me some bit of information?" an idea popped into his (a/n perfect) head and he quickly reached in his satchel for his laptop hurriedly he typed in two words. _

_Ciel Phantomhive. He clicked enter before he heard a worrisome sound his heart skipped god knows how many beats he thought he would pass out from lack of blood flow. Just as he pressed the enter key he heard a blood curdling scream down the hallway. Leaving his work quickly he slammed open his door racing down the hall faster than he'd ever gone before. "Ciel"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Warning blood.

Ciel almost vomited right than and there. He couldn't stand the sight of it it made him queazy. Covering his mouth before heaving up the remains of his breakfast.

"What the hell are you doing!" he chocked out.

Alois sat on the edge of the windowsill sleeve rolled up and nails full of blood. So much blood. Blood dripping down Alois arm. Dripping onto the tiled floor gathering into little puddles.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ciel said hysterically as he backed away.

Alois looked up in a daze as if realizing Ciel was there for the first time. He yanked his sleeve down quickly looking oddly ashamed. He opened his mouth about to respond before the door bashed stood disheveled and panting in the doorway eyes zooming in on Alois with a killer look in his eyes.

_"So that's what Alois meant before." _Ciel thought before a yell startled him from his thoughts.

"Alois!" he barked"What's going on?" He said in a calm voice that scared Ciel more than his yell.

"I...I was just..." Alois stuttered looking around nervously.

"What did you do too Ciel?" he advanced forward words slicing through the air like sharp razors.

"I didn't do anything you ass! This is fucking bullshit don't blame anything on me" he hopped of the windows ledge but not before Sebastian grabbed his arm before he got away.

"If you hurt him I swear Tancy I'll have you transferred to StoneBridge hospital in a snap." Sebastian said darkly."I didn't touch your fucking boy toy" Alois snarled wincing when he tried to yank his arm away.

Sebastian look bewildered "wha-" he couldn't believe he didn't realize it at first too concerned about what happened to Ciel more than anything. He stared at the red stains beginning to blossom on the blonde shirt wetting his hand.

Alois snickered coldly daring him to say anything. "I didn't do anything to _him_." he sneered.

Sebastian gave a tired sigh before steering the younger male towards the bathroom doorway. "Claude!" he shouted Glasses popped his head out the door before his eyes seized up Alois appearance. Pushing up his glasses he strutted down the hallway.

"I believe he is your patient" Sebastian stated Claude grabbed Alois by his collar and yanked his hands up to eye level. "Looks like I'll have to clip these again" he said taking in the length of the younger teens nails. Alois struggled to break free as Claude pulled him to his turned to face Ciel a look of pity on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ciel. Alois just...He just has allot going on" he sighed.

"So does the rest of the world. But you don't see them slicing themselves up. What the bloody hell was that about!" Ciel snapped trying to understand he just couldn't grasp it none of it made sense. Sebastian bit his lip "Listen Ciel people have different ways of coping with things Alois just doesn't cope... in a good way."

"That still doesn't make any sense!" Ciel said his eyes glassy.

"Ciel self harm is a way to release stress. A totally unhealthy way to do so. Some people smoke, some people drink, some people gamble, others write in diaries, cry, or scream. Alois as you've just seen cuts unfortunately." he stated glumly.

Ciel shook his head "I don't...I don't get it" he said.

"Of course you don't and you never will. Because the only way to truly understand is to be in the same boat as him. Which I promise will never happen as long as your my patient." he said firmly yet genuine. "Never." he placed a hand on Ciels shoulder.

"oh please like I would do something as dumb as that it doesn't even solve anything." Ciel said slightly upset at how Sebastian was babying him.

Sebastian chuckled amused "exactly which is why I said it will never happen."

Ciel pouted as a light blush crept up onto his face.

A women's voice boomed over the announcements. "alright everyone it's time for lunch. Please head towards the cafeteria." than hanging up with a click. "

Ciel get your lunch and than head to my office afterwards. Okay?" Sebastian said "I have a few things i would like to talk to you about." Ciel nodded nervously.

Sebastain gave Ciel a pat on the head before leaving.

Ciel gave a irritated huff fixing his hair as he watched the white tails of Sebastians coat leave out the doorway. He sank onto the sink looking at the remains of blood left on the windowsill. "never" he said numbly.

A/N sorry if I scared you *huggles* just needed to add more character development to Alois. I love all your reviews like I've said before. Ciel' x love your comment sorry about the small errors I kind of rush to publish it after I finish writing it. Not a good habit of mine. But don't worry I'll try to do so more often! ^_^ and silly me I forgot to tell you all HAPPY BELATED EASTER *dances around like a crazy person*...I also kind of think I should rated this R for foul languageness.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N sorry it took so long homeschooling is hard and I have to get caught up on my work that I missed earlier on this year blegh. Which includes long essays and debate pappers so I haven't had much time lately. But since I love you all I decided I should upload today. Hope you enjoy! xxx

Chapter 10

Ciel went to go gather his food picking anything really. Not taking in anything and just going through his day like his mind was trapped in a thick fog. He didn't even realize he was standing in front of his psychologists office until he heard the door open.

"come on in" Sebastian gestured toward the seat. Ciel plopped down waiting for what was about to come.

"Ciel I just wanted to say sorry for what you had to see earlier today. Alois isn't always like that" Sebastian said.

"it's fine really, I don't know why your apologizing it's not like it's your fault." Ciel mumbled to his shoes.

"All the same I should've noticed at first what had happened instead of-" Sebastian seemed at war with himself his eyes frustrated and hair slightly messy from running his hands through it numerous amounts of times."I just heard you scream and I assumed..." sebastian rested his chin in his palm and looked guiltily down at his papers. Ciel looked slightly shocked as he anticipated Sebastian to go on with his sentence. After realizing his psychologist wasn't going to say anything more on the subject he piped up.

"what?" asked Ciel one blue eye filled with hope. Sebastian bit his lip (A/N in a sexy manner of course) "I just thought of the worst is all. I was worried when I heard you scream I was scared you had gotten hurt."

Ciel looked at his doctor with wide eyes before chuckling to himself " Sebastain are you sure you don't belong here as a patient you sound mad yourself" he laughed nervously.

Sebastian smiled gently before pointing a finger at him accusingly "wise ass"

Ciel smiled and stuck his tongue out before replying "hard ass"

Sebastian looked shocked before he just rolled his eyes. "oh lord I think Alois is rubbing off on you"

Ciel chuckled "oh no this is just my usual charming self." he winked.

Sebastian just sighed "your going to be trouble for me aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of being trouble for you Sir" Ciel said in a sophisticated manner.

Sebastian leaned forward leaving Ciel anticipating before saying "something tells me that's a huge lie."

Ciel smiled cutely "I don't tell lies."

Sebastian just laughed "alright wise ass lets get down to business." he shuffled though various papers on his desk. "so why did you stop playing piano? I'm curious." crossing his legs Sebastian leaned back in his chair comfortably.

Ciel nervously looked at the ground he didn't exactly like talking about himself to other people but something told him in the back of the mind it was alright to trust Sebastian. Ciel looked out the window aimlessly thinking about things to himself

Ciel just sadly looked out the window "I used to be good but..." he looked down at his injured hand.

"I'm sure you can still play you don't always need two hands for anything." Sebastian said hopeful.

"the doctor said my hand is too damaged and I won't be able too anymore" ciel said shaking his head.

Sebastian got up and plopped himself next to Ciel patting his shoulder. "that's just some trick doctors play so when their patients are able to walk again, write again, piss again it makes them look like they're some big success that should be praised" Sebastian rolled his eyes "you'll play again"

Ciel just nodded trying to believe what Sebastian had said was true but doubting it. It wasn't that his hand was injured...it was the fact he hadn't played since his parents death. He always played for them especially his mother she loved to hear him play sometimes whenever she had a bad day she would come ask him to play for him.

"Ciel can you play for me sweetie?" she asked proudly and Ciel would always comply. The thought of playing now seemed lonely when there was no one to play for. Ciel was scared of that loneliness he didn't want to feel that kind of sadness again. His mind drifted off and suddenly a burning piano in flames engulfed his mind.

Shaking his head he noticed Sebastian looking at him concerned. "Ciel?..." he questioned

Ciel gave a small smile to help reassure Sebastian "don't worry it's nothing sometimes I just daze out. It's no big deal." Sebastian didn't look reassured but he nodded his head anyway.

"i'm sorry but we're going to have to cut this lesson a little short. I'm afraid I have a meeting to go to latter on tonight. But I felt I needed to see you before I left so I'm glad we had this conversation Ciel" he said looking at his watch.

Ciel felt somewhat saddened oddly but nodded and stood up "I understand it was nice chatting with you sir" Ciel winked and Sebastian just rolled his eyes smiling.

"bye Ciel I'll see you tomorrow morning " he called out the door as Ciel just waved to him bounding down the hallway.

Now that he was out of Sebastians office he didn't know exactly where to go he didn't want to go back to his room because Alois night be there and quite frankly he wasn't ready to confront him after what had happened. So he decided to go in the lounge area and sit on the couch watching a cartoon called 'Adventure Time' Lizzy was coloring before she picked her head up and saw Ciel sitting alone she pranced over and sat next to him.

"heya Ciel what's up" she Leaned forward in her chair to smile at him.

"nothing much honestly." Ciel said numbly not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"oh come on you have to tell me what happend!" she pestered.

"what are you talking about?" Ciel asked somewhat annoyed he hated gossip.

"like you didn't know Alois is your roommate you had to know what was up with him!" Lizzy babbled "everyone saw him get practically dragged down the hallway by Claude and thrown into the quite room"

"the quite room?" Ciel questioned looking slightly confused.

"yeah! It's where people get put if they badly misbehave. Alois is usually in there quite allot but besides that no one really gets put in there often. You usually get loads of paperwork to do and you don't get let out till your done" Lizzy said shaking her head. "you figure Alois would learn after a while"

Ciel was humored at the idea of Alois actually doing paperwork but he did feel slightly bad for the kid. Paperwork sucked.

"so what happened?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm not so sure honestly I didn't even know he was taken to the quite room?" it was technically true he wasn't sure what Alois was doing and why and he didn't even know about a quite room in this place. Not wanting to stay long enough for Lizzy to say anything else Ciel got up quickly mumbling a goodbye before heading towards his room. It's not like Alois was in there yet accept when he walked in there Alois was there. Ciel was shocked he didn't know what to say. So he said the only thing that came to mind "you finished all that paperwork already?" he asked.

Alois just rolled his eyes and looked up from his book "yeah I never take those damn things seriously anyway. I basically bullshit the whole thing with ridiculous answers." Alois waved his hand as if this was the obvious answer.

"oh" was all Ciel said before cautiously making it to his bed. Alois eyes followed Ciel even though his head was still in the direction of his book.

Sighing he shook his head " no need to be such a wuss I'm not going to kill you in your sleep or anything...or maybe I will you never know." he chuckled evilly.

"I'm not being a wuss" Ciel snapped "and don't be so conceited about yourself . Actually thinking I care what you do or say. I could care less."

Alois just pouted "aw don't be like that baby doll" "shut the fuck up Alois" Ciel threw his extra pillow in the blondes face.

Alois just chucked it back ten times as hard."touchy touchy no need to be scared." Alois rolled his eyes "I'm not going to go all jack the ripper on you and cut you up." he chuckled.

"whatever" Ciel mumbled.

"no seriously though I'm not like that I regret doing that to you..." Alois trailed off

"ew are you trying to say sorry" Ciel looked at Alois grossed out

"what the hell! No! don't you be conceited I'm just saying I would rather I didn't do that in front of you." Alois snapped "I never usually do it in front of people and I'm not aware of what I'm doing really. I just need to do it" Alois tried to explain.

" I don't understand" Ciel mumbled.

"oh course you don't because you don't cut like I do" Alois sighed "I don't feel like getting into it right now honestly but maybe if your not such of a ass one day I'll explain it to you." he smirked.

"like I care" Ciel plopped down on his bed closing his eyes.

"by the way Claude told me tomorrow was cat day?" Alois said

"what!"

A/N cat day woo! I love replys as much as I love kuroshitsuji so leave them if you can! 3 I'll try to update again sooner than last time. hopefully early next month tata for now!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Kind of a short chapter I have to get in the habbit of making them longer honestly. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a a while but I just have allot going on. Like I said before though I won't drop the story so please just be patient with me. Reviews really do help motivate me to write more so I appreciate the people that do. Thank you

"Do you think he's still alive?"  
>"yeah I think so he almost died when I told him though. Guess I figured out his weakness already...that was fast."<br>A few more knocks (more like bangs) were delivered to the door  
>"Ciel open the god damn door it's my room too you inconsiderate asshole!" Alois shouted at the door kicking it a few times. A muffled sound came from the room.<br>"what!"  
>Another muffled reply came from behind the door.<br>Alois looked like he was going to strangle someone"...I don't care! Open the god damn door you wuss! It's just a freakin cat not a snow leopard. Now open it now before I bash this door down."  
>Alois and Finny listened intently for a reply<p>

"NO" Ciel shouted from under the safety of his covers.  
>"UGHH you are such a bitch Phantomhive!" Alois said his hands grabbing his hair in frustration. "Finny bash the door down."<br>Finny looked nervously around " Alois I don't think this is a good idea.."  
>Alois stamped his foot in frustration pointing at the door "I don't fuckin care I've been locked out of my own room for the whole freakin day I want to change into my comfy pajamas already and these shoes are killing me!" Alois pointed to his boots.<br>"Now open up the door" Alois grabbed Finnys collar threateningly.  
>"Alright alright" Finny stuttered before cautiously throwing his weight into the door. Alois tapped his foot impatiently.<br>When the door creaked slightly Ciel screamed bloody marry.

"What in gods name is going on here?" a cold voice called. Claude paced down the hallway pushing up his glasses as he went.  
>Alois looked at him bored "trying to get into my room." he pointed "obviously"<br>"and why may I ask isn't it open?" Claude asked with a serious expression on his face.  
>"Because PANSY in there locked the door and won't open up until the cat day is over!" Alois looked at his invisible watch. "Which is at like 9 at night" he rolled his eyes.<br>"is he aware that it's against the rules to lock doors" Claude said darkly.  
>Alois looked at Claude like he wanted to slap him before pushing past Finny and rattling the door handle that refused to open. Giving a sarcastic smile. "Well I'd say no"<br>Claude gave a sigh before walking up to the door "Phantomhive I demand you open up this door immediately."  
>No response.<br>"Is he okay?" He asked  
>"oh my god I'm going to kill this kid!"<br>"Alois" claude scolded  
>"that is it!...I really didn't want to do this but it's the only option"<br>Finny looked at Alois nervously "what are you going to do?"  
>"the last thing I can. I really didn't want to stoop so low as this." Alois touched his forehead in distress.<p>

Knock knock knock knock knock KNOCK KNOCK.  
>"Are you sure you wanna do this Alois?" Finny asked<br>..."No"  
>BANG BANG BANG BANG<br>"what!" Sebastian opened the door carrying a small litter of kittens in his arms.  
>Alois looked at him with a bored expression.<br>Sebastian's hair was slightly messy and a small kitten made its way into the top of it.  
>"oh god why" Alois shook his head<br>Sebastian put the kittens down and removed the one on his head closing the door to his office and standing out in the hallway fixing his hair.  
>"What do you want Alois? You never come to my office" Sebastian asked looking a little baffled as to why the teen was there.<br>"Yeah well I have a problem. Your stubborn asshole of a baby doll won't open the door to our room." Alois pointed I'm the general direction of his room. "I need the keys Claude said he gave them to you."  
>Sebastian looked a little worried but more so confused "why is he locking himself in there?"<br>Alois rolled his eyes "he has a cat phobia apparently. Now. Keys" he extended a expectant hand outwards.  
>Sebastian couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Don't worry I'll do it" he walked past the two teens.<p>

"Ciel?" Sebastian knocked on the door softly "it's me I'm coming in alright"  
>Sebastian fiddled with the keys and opens the door with a small click. Walking in the room he looked around for Ciel spotting a small bundle of covers rising and falling slowly a small patch of silky hair sticking out.<br>He tutted sitting on the edge of the bed running a hand threw black locks.  
>He didn't want to wake the sleeping bundle but he knew he had to before Alois did. Gently shaking the small body he called Ciels name.<br>Ciel groaned sleepily before poking a eye out from under the covers before flying up.  
>"Sebastian what are you doing here!" he asked a small tinge of red covering his cheeks.<br>"I should be asking you the same thing why are you hiding in here Ciel?" he scolded.  
>"Uh well I..." Ciel looked away sheepishly "I just don't want to participate in cat day is all." he finished with a sneeze.<br>"Well you do realize you could've just told me that instead of causing Alois to go insane. Saving me the trouble of having to deal with silly matters"  
>Ciel looked away blush growing deeper. Before mumbling an apology.<br>"You can stay in here while the other kids play with the cats." Sebastian patted Ciels soft bed head hair "it's no big deal honestly" he shrugged.  
>Ciel just nodded before a look of horror settled on his face.<br>Alois was standing in the doorway with a evil smirk. "hey Ciel buddy I brought some friends for you so you won't get so lonely next time you decide to lock me out of our room"  
>Sebastians head snapped towards the blondes direction "Alois I told you to leave them in my office." he snapped angrily.<br>"Yeah well you know me Sebby should've locked the office." Alois said moving closer.  
>"no no no" Ciel flew back under the covers<br>Alois pretended to trip sending the two kittens right on top of Ciels blankets. "opps"  
>"AHHH there going to eat me!"<br>Sebastian felt bad but even he had to admit this was slightly a funny situation he chuckled a little at the sight of the small harmless kittens swatting their soft pink paws at the shaking Ciel under the covers.  
>"Get them away!" Ciel snapped<br>Sebastian tried to contain his laughter as he picked them up nuzzling them to his face. "I'm going to deliver them to the lounge area everyone should be there by now. Alois hurry up alright" Sebastian called out the door as he left with the kittens.  
>Alois still on the floor was rolling around holding his stomach as he laughed "oh my god your face! Your face! Hahah"<br>Ciel flew up out of his covers grabbing his pillow as he flew at Alois full force "I'm going. To. Kill. You!" he said hitting Alois repeatedly with the pillow causing Alois to laugh louder at Ciels weak attempt to kill him.  
>Laughter wearing off Alois ripped the pillow out of Ciels hands and lightly kicked him off of him with out any effort. "ha ha maybe next time you shouldn't lock me out if my room and something like that wouldn't have happened." he said while strutting over to his dresser and pulling out a pair on purple pajamas changing into them. Ciel averted his eyes mumbling angrily.<br>"After this whole shindig me and the others are going to walk the red mile. Feel free to join latter if you want"  
>"the red mile?" Ciel questioned<br>"yeah basically we just walk around the halls three times and it's considered a mile. Just something we do out of boredom really" he admitted massaging his sore feet before leaping up and heading towards the door. "well see you latter baby face" Alois waved.  
>Ciel looked up at the ceiling before he decided he didn't want to stay in the room any longer than he had to. Sebastian said the cats would be in the lounge so he would just have to avoid that area. Walking around the hallway Ciel decided to visit the music room once more. Closing the door quietly behind him Ciel slowly made his way past the row of chairs and towards the old piano brushing his hands over the keys. He sighed. He could do this.<br>Placing his shaking hands in the correct position Ciel fiddled around with a few keys before closing his eyes and really getting into it. He decided to play on of his mothers favorites it was a soft slow melody that he rather liked. His fingers moved along the keys with smooth grace. When he was done he shook his head sadly at the tears threading to fall down his cheek. Using the cuffs of his sleeve he wiped them off. Deciding he wasn't yet ready to go back he browsed the room for a good couple of minutes.  
>He didn't find much accept old music sheets a few notes about how Claude was such a jerk from previous patients. Old music movies and so on nothing remotely interesting although a few of the notes made Ciel crack a smile as he realized they were kind of true.<p> 


End file.
